Awakening to Weakness
by morningstar115
Summary: A happy-ending continuation of Weakness. Written by equine 14 and posted by morningstar115. Warnings: Emotional. No slash.


**Awakening to Weakness**

(continuation of **Weakness** by morningstar115)

* * *

 **Hi! This is a continuation of Weakness, which I wrote for a prompt from equine 14. This oneshot was written by equine 14 herself, who doesn't have a fanfiction account so I'm posting it for her.**

 **Warnings: A bit of a tearjerker.**

 **Oh, and nothing in the story is supposed to be slash (no offense to slash fans, though). This story is merely about friendship and brotherhood.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Merlin or any of the other characters.**

* * *

Percival groaned as someone placed something cold on his forehead. He felt a finger lift his eyelid, but in his semi-consciousness, saw nothing. A tremor wracked his body and he cried out in the pain of it.

"He…..Gaius….will he... alright-"

"…fever…dehydrated… three days…generous….. time….say goodbye, Leon."

Through the haze, Percival heard a strangled sob. He sucked in an agonized breath, his head lolling.

The cool sensation was replaced with a warmer one. A hand? Leon's. Something cleared through his suffering, and he felt the rumble of Leon's clear voice speaking to him.

"You are so loyal. I, well, I spent many years building up my reputation here. But you… you walked in and became everybody's friend. Gwaine used to say you were like an apple; the skin covering your sweet inside. But then, Gwaine lived in a world where everything was like an apple." A sad laugh followed. Percival's fevered thoughts went to Gwaine, his good friend. Where was he? Why didn't Gwaine come? He felt tears behind his closed eyes, tears of pain and confusion. But he remembered almost too soon that he would be going where Gwaine was. And that made him happy somehow.

"But Percival," Leon cleared his throat, "This is goodbye. I don't want it to be; We're home. We're here in Camelot…. And I need you to stay…. There's no one left…. I lost everybody…" Leon was sobbing now, and Percival felt the tears dripping onto his hand, which was partially enclosed by Leon's. The other knight's forehead met with Percival's. Such pain radiated from the spot, that he opened his eyes for the first time in a long time of sickness.

Leon straightened. "Percival!" He smiled quickly, despite his wet cheeks. His neat beard was slightly unruly after a few days- more?- of no attention. Percival couldn't find the strength to smile, or to speak, so he stared at Leon, until that sight faded, and he felt his eyes rolling up in his head. The last thing he saw was Leon's smile vanishing from his face as Percival's chest stilled.

* * *

"Gwaine?" The big knight whispered- was it? Yes! He embraced his brother at arms. Gwaine laughed his contagious laugh and threw his head back. Wherever they were, he still looked slightly drunk.

"Mate! Didn't expect to see you here for some time yet!"

"Nor I." The quiet knight studied his friend. "Are you real?" Gwaine laughed again,

"Course not, knucklehead! This isn't Camelot. By the way, you're supposed to be there, not in This Place." Percival knew better than to ask where 'This Place' was.

"But I couldn't stay. I don't know why, but I couldn't!"

"Don't know why?" Gwaine repeated.

"No, I don't remember."

"Well, you need to go back."

"How?"

"You need to accept that I'm gone, Percival." Gwaine got serious. "That my time is up."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry." Gwaine turned and began to depart.

"Gwaine?"

"Yes?" even as the deceased knight walked away, he looked over his shoulder one last time.

"You didn't fail him- Arthur, you know. He lives. You succeeded! And, Gwaine?!"

"Yes?"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye, Perce."

* * *

Leon was sobbing. He'd never felt grief like this. He was the last of Arthur's closest knights. All his fears- he was alone. Alone.

"Sir Leon? Arthur asked if you wanted to pay your last respects?" Gaius's eyes were tired.

Leon rose from his bed and made his way slowly to Percival's room. Arthur stood outside, head bowed to hide his tears, with Merlin walking away down the hall.

Slowly, Leon pushed the door open. On ornate the bed lay Percival, his eyes closed, the sunlight's grey-golden fingers touching the big knight's sand colored hair, caressing his sleeveless chainmail, which he had been dressed in one last time for burial.

"Percival," he whispered, kneeling, "God with you, friend." Leon's tears were absent, to be shed alone. In mourning.

But as he turned to pull the black sheet over the dead man's body, the sun flared out from behind it's clouds, purest gold, filtering over his friend's body. He'd been dead for a day; there was no going back. Leon pulled the sheet up further, cursing the son for shining.

"You left me!" He yelled at Percival. "You left me alone!" He dropped the sheet and crushed Percival against his chest.

"But Leon, I'm here."

"Percival?!" Leon shrieked, petrified. His embrace had been returned. Percival collapsed back into the pillows, still in immense pain, still recovering.

But still there.

The End.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
